Tarot Club
The Tarot Club is a Newly Founded Secret Organization of Beyonders created by Klein Moretti in the world above The Gray Fog. Initially, it started off as a gathering of three, Klein Moretti, Audrey Hall, and Alger Wilson, but has since expanded to 9 members each with different Organizations backing them allowing members to gather resources from various sources allowing them to advance at a rapid pace. It's used to share and sell information and Beyonder ingredients, Klein also uses it to collect Roselle's Diary entries. The Tarot Club is also in control of three Cards of Blasphemy. The Tarot Club first entered the public in the event of the Death of Lanevus, with tarot cards scattered all over the scene. It was officially recognized by the orthodox churches in Volume 6 Chapter 52, as a powerful secret organization that worshiped the Fool. Naming The name of the secret organization, Tarot Club, was initially designated by Audrey Hall when it was founded. Each members of the Tarot Club use the names of the tarot cards as their code names. Current Members Note: the join date refers to the chapter when the member officially picks his or her Tarot Card alias. 2nd Note: The members of the club each have an alias but it does not mean that they already are or will become the Sequence 0 God of their respective pathway. (e.g.: Klein Moretti was not Sequence 0 of the Fool Pathway when he chose this alias, the same goes for Derrick Berg and Emlyn White). Synopsis The Tarot Club make their first cooperation in the real world in Qilangos's case. Although the murderer was not a member of the Tarot Club, Alger believed that is a work of a Blessed of The Fool. Their first public appearance in the Death of Lanevus, with tarot cards scattered all over the scene. The Churches and MI9 alerted to the presence of some new secret organization. The second of their appearance on Capim's corpse that covered in tarot cards, as well as the 'Judgment' and 'The Emperor' cards on his face. The reporters called the Hero Bandit Black Emperor. After this incident, many people try to figure out the presence of this secret organization. As well as the Aurora Order which openly investigates a clue of The Fool's believers in Backlund. The third scene that the tarot cards appear was on Ince Zangwil's corpse with 'The Star' card. Although only the Church of Evernight in West Balam known this regard. All three cases were done by Klein Moretti. The fourth is when Cattleya and Audrey hunt Botis, they left the 'Hermit' card in the scene. After this incident, the demigod of the churches and MI9 officially set up a conference to discuss this 'secret organization that used the tarot card as a codename'. Leonard Mitchell 'named' the Tarot Club. Trivia * In Volume 3, Klein asked Danitz to pray to The Fool, and in result making him a believer of The Fool. Category:Organizations Category:Alignment Good